Caution lights and spotlights are typically needed, quite frequently, on various official vehicles which include but are not limited to road maintenance vehicles, police vehicles, snowplows, ambulances, and others. Some such vehicles are not in need of spotlights and caution lights all of the time, though, and some do not want to be recognized as service vehicles continuously. Therefore, permanent light mounts are not only expensive, but not always desirable. Some mounts also damage a vehicle. Should a fleet of vehicles exist, with only a particular number at a given time needing spotlights or emergency lights, the options of providing such are few. An additional problem is that spotlights and caution lights are typically separate, thereby requiring larger mounts and further expense. The present apparatus solves these problems with a removable combined spotlight caution light that needs no mounts or electrical wiring harness modifications of any vehicle with which the apparatus is used.